


I'm Here Now

by ssfsteaklates



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: First Post, M/M, i'm not sure really, moody, sungbri centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfsteaklates/pseuds/ssfsteaklates
Summary: Suddenly, Younghyun saw the glistening in his eyes. Younghyun eyes widen at the sight right in front of him, eyes trailing after the other pair that's fighting back tears. Naturally, his hands reached out & cupped the older's cheek.





	I'm Here Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is the my very very first work ever. Like I've never attempted writing ever. Somehow started writing this right after  
> watching a fancam of how Younghyun reacted when he saw Sungjin was about to cry.  
> This might turn out to be meh.

Suddenly, Younghyun saw the glistening in his eyes. Younghyun eyes widen at the sight right in front of him, eyes trailing after the other pair that's fighting back tears. Naturally, his hands reached out & cupped the older's cheek.

"Hyung?"

The other finally looked up & lock his gaze with the younger. He blinks and a tear managed to escape only to be caught by the warm and soft touch of Younghyun's thumb. He leans into Younghyun's touch, chasing the comfort that he needed badly now.

"Hyung..." Younghyun gently tugs the other so he would look at him.

"Sungjin hyung, you're alright. I'm here now" Younghyun was now engulfed by the scent of Sungjin and his body shaking along with the aggressive sobs let out by his hyung.

-

  
After a long day of practice, the others wanted to go out for a hearty meal of fried chicken to fuel themselves up again. Well, everyone but Sungjin.

"You guys go ahead, I'm a little tired so I'll just go straight back home"

Silence filled the room as the other 4 exchange look to one another. Sungjin was never one to say no to fried chicken, no matter how tired he was.

"Hyung, are you sure? We can just order in if you want." Dowoon carefully speaks out.

"Yeah, we can just call now, head home and eat together hyung" Wonpil added. Sungjin just gave the maknaes a weak smile.

"No, you don't have to. You guys really can go ahead. I'm not really in a mood to eat & I badly need a shower."

Gesturing at his sweat soaked tee & keeping the weak smile on his face hoping the others would somehow buy it. Jaehyung finally got up from his seat

"Alright, we'll get going then. Can't let the chicken keep waiting for us" hands gesturing the others to move along while he strides to where Sungjin was standing.

"You make sure to rest when you reach home alright?" Sungjin gave a small nod as Jae patted his back before catching up on the two maknaes.

Sungjin look up and realised that there Younghyun was still in the room standing not too far away from him eyes piercing through Sungjin, searching.

"You better get going or they'll leave you for the chicken Kang Brahh" he softly patted Younghyun's shoulder.

Sungjin was about to head to the back to retrieve his bag when Younghyun grabbed a hold of his wrist, eyes still locked to Sungjin's, still searching. Sungjin sigh, pulling away from the younger and forcefully yet gently pushed him out of the room.

"Go, eat your meal & make sure the 3 idiots don't get into too much trouble" Sungjin gave him one last tired smile before closing the door.  
Younghyun stood there for awhile more, his hands lingering at the door knob.

"Brian, c'mon lets go! The two kids are gonna eat me soon"

"please hyung, there's barely any meat for them to chew on"

  
-

  
"Hey Jae hyung, I think I'll head back home instead"

They were making their way to the old arcade place not far from where they just had chicken. Younghyun could feel it in the pit of his stomach something was wrong & it was definitely not the chicken. "You're alright Brian?"

"Yeah, I am. I jus- I need to..."

He looked up to Jae hoping the eldest could read what his face was trying to convey.

"No worries, I get it. Get home safely, I'll babysit those two for little while longer"

"Thanks hyung!"

"Hey Bri, make sure he feels better!" Younghyun gave Jae an assured nod & quickly made his way home.

  
-

  
Sungjin had made himself a hot cup of tea, seating at the stool with damp towel over his head. Hands cupping the warm cup, eyes staring blankly into nothing. The house was still & quiet a total opposite of what was going on in his head; chaos. So much was going on, so many voices whispering, screaming maybe. Sungjin was too lost in his thoughts that his body jolted up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Younghyun was already sitting on the stool next to him, concerned eyes boring into his soul. When did he even get in? How did he not hear the door? He felt the soft squeeze on his shoulder. He look at the younger, all the feelings that seemed to be numb, somehow started to overwhelm him.

"Younghyun.." his eyes stinging, holding back tears that abruptly appeared.

  
-

  
Younghyun hold Sungjin close. Arms wrapped him tight, hands gently soothing Sungjin's back. The sobs has died down a little but Sungjin was still shaking.

"There there, let it all out. Don't hold back your tears hyung. I'm here for you. I'm here now."


End file.
